


lounge requests (2021)

by tunas



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Bingo, Guitars, Surfboards, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/tunas
Summary: fics requested in the poppers lounge server. chapters will be named after requesters. ratings and tags will change as i update this!
Kudos: 2





	1. leex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1248 words of bingo  
> (leex: massive bingo match between all of the old fuckers in pop'n but they all start beating the shit out of eachother)

"Okay everyone! Take your seats," Zizz announced over the intercom to a dim room, full of people that could probably register themselves into the retirement home down the street. Today was a big day for them.

It was the day of the weekly bingo match. The most exciting thing ever to someone sixty or older. It was different this time though. It was TOURNAMENT TIME. These old grandparents (some of them actual grandparents) were going to compete for the honorable title of Bingo Master.

"We have a newcomer since the last match, hoho. Please be gentle with them~! I think they'll be a wonderful addition to the tournament~" The mocking in his voice was very obvious. As soon as the word "newcomer" was heard, everyone slowly started staring at the cat sitting in the middle of the room. These seniors were absolutely ruthless, and they didn't have to say anything.

"Damn it, I'm not old! I'm like ten years younger than almost all of you! I just got off of work, get off my -" Nyami almost stood up from her chair, but was stopped by a very short, orange-haired woman, reeking of alcohol.

"Hush now kid, you'll come to accept it. Can we go ahead and start now? I'm starting to feel the sake withdrawal, and I gotta make sure my grandkid doesn't burn down the house." Akane winked at her, Nyami cringing. The cat rearranged her scruffled mustache, swiping at her shoulder where Akane touched. She didn't need her wife asking why she smells like alcohol...

"...As I said! Wonderful addition, hoho~! Let's introduce our players. shall we? Can... Big H...? please make themselves known?" Hamanov stood up almost immediately and let out an ear piercing GAWK. Perhaps to intimidate. Maybe to deafen the players as an advantage. No one knows. He doesn't talk.

"Ahaha. Please never do that again. Anyways... Firestorm?"

"Here." Akane lit a flame on her finger, watching it intently.

"Mhmm. Okay. Molotov?"

An accordion sound came from the opposite of Nyami, and right there was a weasel that looked like he didn't have anything better to do other than be here. Ivan.

"I'm sure you're a great musician. Jewel?"

"Yours truly. I'm quite happy to beat all of you in this. Or as the kids say, hit the QUoN." Jadeite stood up, his giant coat knocking over his chair. Heavy ass bitch.

"That's great, honey. Metalhead?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH BABY! I'M GONNA ROCK YOUR HEADS OFF, LOSERS! I'M ON FIIIIIIIRRREEEEEE!! GOO! FORR! BROKE! YOU'VE GOTTA - oh, OH, GIVE ME A MOMENT, UGH, OUCH," Dame-yan jumped onto the table, almost breaking his hip. It was clear that the rocking life was no longer for him. All he could do to prove himself was through ousting everyone in a bingo tournament.

"Ooh! Seems like the hospital will be involved tonight, hoho! Anyways, hmm... Lobster?"

"That's not my name."

"Yes it is! It's on this paper!!"

"It's Wilhelm. I'm not a lobster! I'll curse you! Haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Lobsterman. And our last player... Kitty cat."

"DAMN IT, I'M NOT KITTY CAT, I WASN'T EVEN GIVEN THE OPTION OF A NICKNAME, WHAT THE -"

"The first number is 19! Please check your sheets!" Zizz quickly shut down that situation, and the tournament had officially started. Numbers were called, moments of time passed... someone was going to score first.

"Hey newbie." Ivan said to the catgirl, "what's the married life like?"

"Huh?"

"67!" Zizz called out. The ball turner started once more after a couple of seconds.

"Well, don't you have a wife? What's she like?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"35!"

"I'm just curious. We're not doing much else in here anyway."

"Uh... well..."

"28!"

"She's cute... and is always looking out for me..."

"Hm, that's nice. Mine left me. Took my kids too. All I have left is this accordion and game."

"53!"

"Ah, uh... That's... so sad... I'm sorry that happened."

"Yeah... I spent too much time playing my music instead of being with her. I just wanted to know, and hope you don't go through the same thing -"

"NAH, SHE MUST HAVE LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT A SMALL COCK. YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Metalhead yelled out, clearly having done some eavesdropping. Akane, or rather, Firestorm snickered, and was doing a bad job at hiding it. Zizz was doing the same thing as he tried to call out the numbers. Wilhelm just stared with disgust.

"What if you've got one too, old man? YOUR COCK WENT FOR BROKE, HUH?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, LOBSTERMAN? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I CAN ROCK YOUR HEAD OFF, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -" Before he knew it, Big H threw himself at Dame-yan, squawking loudly. Ivan joined in, slamming his accordion on his head.

"AWWWW SHIT. BINGO FIGHT!" Akane started yelling while taking a big swig of the alcohol she snuck in, setting the tables on fire, flipping them as well. Nyami jumped back, grabbing her briefcase. Jadeite was doing some weird levitation shit, throwing rocks everywhere that seemed to come from thin air. They might have been actual diamonds. 

"What the fuck?!?" Nyami screeched, her voice cracking. Dame-yan eventually pushed the turkey off of him, grabbing his guitar and using it like a baseball bat. Nyami had to go. REALLY. As she ran for the door, Jadeite stopped her in her tracks.

"Kitty cat, don't leave before joining the fun! I need to kill you to win, of course."

"NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!!! I TOLD MY WIFE I'D BE BACK AT 10! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" She threw her briefcase at them, knocking them from the air and her from their invisible grasp. She wouldn't be going home with that paperwork, but she's not going to be dying for it. She picked herself up and went for the door again, and YET ANOTHER THING WAS BLOCKING HER. A pink car had been drove into the building, containing a... colleague of hers?

"Mr... Mr. Fukumimi?" He lowered down the window, his smile brightening the room more than the fires Akane had started.

"Ah! Nyami! Funny seeing you here! I got the times mixed up, tell me, did I miss anything?"

"Well uh, no one made it to a Bingo, and.. WAIT, THEY'RE BEATING EACH OTHER TO DEATH! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO IN THERE?!"

"Ah! So nothing! I need to join in on the bingo, so if you could scoot away, please! Hahah!" He revved his engine, ZOOMING TOWARDS HER.

"WHAT???" She jumped onto the car, trying to claw her way to the rear of it. The catgirl luckily survived the attempted vehicular assault, and made it out of the door.

"EVERYONE, HELLO!!!" She heard Fukumimi say as a loud crash and whoops of excitement and pain happened behind her.

Picking herself up, she tried to brush everything off, but you can't brush scratches off your face and rips out of your business suit. Mimi's going to have several questions when she makes it home, but a present will probably keep her from doing so... hopefully... 

She looked back at the ongoing chaos. Nyami could still hear Hamanov squawking, and the fires Akane had started were leaving the Bingo Building. It was a warzone, and no one seemed to care. 

As she fixed her mustache once more, Nyami decided she's never playing bingo ever again. It was never worth the title, and the free kids meal from the pop'n cafe. Fuck bingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was funnier in my head but uh huh


	2. cac/stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 649 words of GUITAR SURFING FORUM  
> (stan: taro and nakaji fic maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes  
> also i dont know how ot write these two. i hope i did them justice. thanks for req

It's been a long day, and these two friends are sitting on opposites of the same tree, one who's closest companion is a surfboard, the other an isolated guitarist hiding behind a scarf and his glasses. They were watching the sunset as the waves were raging on in the distance, that being the only noise occurring until Taro asked a question.

"Nakaji, you think you could teach me how to play the guitar someday?"

"Hm?"

"Ya heard me, man. I wanna learn how to play the guitar, I wanna shred some waves while shreddin' some strings! Y'know?" Taro had grabbed his surfboard and started trying to play some sick board guitar before it got a little too hard to hold. At that point, he switched to the classic air guitar.

"What... makes you want to do that?" He was touched, but also just a little hesitant. Where this hesitance came from, he didn't know. Maybe it was because no one had really tried to connect with Nakaji's interests, and when suddenly brought with the opportunity, it scared him. This reasoning made the most sense, so he'll just go with that.

"Well," he stopped laying down invisible wails and started scooting himself over next to the guitarist, "I see you play yours all of the time, and it sounds super cool, bro. I wanna combine the things we like doing, if that's the way to say it. I also, uh... heard it was super popular with the ladies, heh."

"Is that all you want to learn it for?!" Nakaji was flustered, thinking more than one person had heard his afterschool practice. 

"I'm jokin~! Jo~ki~ng! I know you're not too interested in what the girls think anyway."

Phew. Close one.

"Don't scare me like that... Besides, do you even have your own guitar to practice with?"

"Nah, I was hoping we could use yours. I promise I'll be careful!" Taro gave him a cheeky smile, and while Nakaji knew he was serious about this, he wasn't so sure on how his guitar would be treated by a newbie, but... he could let it pass. After he taught him all of the basics that didn't involve touching the guitar itself. 

"Uh... how about we just see if I have any old ones at home? If they're broken, we can try fixing them and you'll be able to learn more about playing than with learning with mine."

"Sounds good to me!" Taro grabbed both his surfboard and Nakaji's hand, dragging him along in what you could assume to be his best buddy's house.

"Hey, wait, you're gonna break mine at this rate! Slow down!" Taro stopped in his tracks, allowing his friend to catch up with him.

"Hehe, sorry! Just excited." He scratched his head, giving a playful smirk, which was soon replaced by the face of a surfer with grand plans. "Hey, I just thought of something! We could learn about our favorite things together! I could teach ya how to surf, and then one day we could be both shreddin' waves and strings! Wouldn't that be so cool?!" 

Now that Nakaji actually put some thought in it... yeah, that would be really cool. He could probably book some gigs if someone big saw him doing that, but... that really wouldn't matter too much. He had just realized that the big thing was right here in front of him. The big thing being Taro and his surfboard.

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be. You have any surfboards I could use?"

"Nah. You're gonna learn how to make one! It's like that one movie... uh... SURF'S UP! That's what it was. You know, with the penguins and the beach, and -"

"I get it... anyways, what do you say to guitar hunting?"

"Aw heck yeah, let's do it!" Then the two ran down the street, just like they did when they were younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eggs.................................


End file.
